Accounts
My account: The my special account is Ura_Kholkin My Testing Account is Ura_KholkinNoob Ura_Kholkin * Friends * Followers * Following "lol" * Message * Follow * Trade Items * Block User * Update Status * Inventory * Favorites * About * Creations About 哦，好吧，好吧，好吧Read More Alias Report Abuse Currently Wearing 2D * * * * * * * * * * * * * Friends (200) See All * marioprunean * PleaseStopGive * ohwellREEEEEEEEEEEE * Breakdown_Breakdowns * sam90897 * Droyyer * nrjrdnndhfnfjfjfjgj * VektorKholkin * dimonsergienkosergi Collections Inventory * Voltron’s Blazing Sword Groups * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Load More * Original Roblox Group Original Roblox Group is here ** Members 5 ** Rank Creator * Callous Studios Welcome to the Callous Studios group! ** Members 2,732 ** Rank Supporters * Galactic Fan Group Studio Subscribe Or Despacito Spider Will Be Under Your Bed Tonight https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2oL6433icOjVQyMVUNPGJg?view_as=subscriber ** Members 12 ** Rank Shirt Maker * Donation Republic hello! we use to be a donation group but we changed into a social group where you can #### new people ! - you can still donate as well and have fun ! - we are still growing so go tell your friends to join for more fun ! - no self promo, swearing, & inappropriate content ** Members 28 ** Rank pending.. * eggggggsggsjsjkksk unregistered hyper cam 2 ** Members 3 ** Rank Member * blaserboy135 join for daily robux ** Members 7 ** Rank Member * Polar Bears :D Oh nice boy! ** Members 2 ** Rank Polars! * Dank This is a group for dank people! You're probably here cause I sent you an ally request, I just want to be allies with you :D To get the "Really Dank" role you have to accept our ally request and say that you did so in the group wall c: To get "Extremely Dank" buy the donation shirt! https://www.roblox.com/catalog/3790304360/Extremely-Dank :) Super Dank: Buy 1 clothing Incredibly Dank: Buy 5 clothing Unbelievably Dank: Buy 10 clothing Epicly Dank: Buy 20 clothing Truly Dank: Buy 30 or more clothing Limited time shirt: https://www.roblox.com/catalog/4119073842/Dankween-10k If you haven’t been ranked correctly in longer than a day please message me and I will help you :) ** Members 12K+ ** Rank Really Dank * Pastriez ™ Welcome to �� Pastriez Bakery Cafe ✨ "Come Bake with Us!" ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ �� Come on down to Pastriez to meet one of the best communities on Roblox! Have a snack or drink at our bakery, and explore! �� ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ �� Our games are in the game tab! ��‍�� Bakery Cafe: https://www.roblox.com/games/3243063589/Pastriez-Bakery-Cafe ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ �� WANT A JOB? Go to our 24/7 Quiz Center to apply! ⏱ Our TRAINING schedule: (EST / Eastern Standard) - JOIN EARLY! EVERYDAY: 10 AM, 3 PM, 6 PM, 10 PM. ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ �� Join our community to make new friends in the SOCIAL LINKS tab! ～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～ �� Buy Pastriez Bakery Cafe Merch in the group store! Pastriez is a Pastriez Corporation Group. For more information on funding and corporation sponsorships, contact a Vice President+! ** Members 95K+ ** Rank Pastriez Peep * HD Games. HD Games, short for HenryDev Games, is a Roblox based game development studio. Projects Include: - Treasure Hunt Simulator - Pet Mining Simulator - Saber Simulator ** Members 610K+ ** Rank Fan * United States Army     ������������ ������������ �������� __________________________ ���������� ���� The United States Army is the land warfare service branch of the United States Armed Forces. Communism is on the rise and it’s evil forces are spreading. Join the United States Army to defend the right to freedom of your fellow man. Be apart of the biggest Army on ROBLOX and immerse yourself into the life of a United States Army Soldier. __________________________ ���������������������������� �������������� You can find our Communications in the Social Links tab. __________________________ �������� USAR Military USA America Roleplay Fan Club Roleplaying Army The Army Roblox Army ** Members 240K+ ** Rank E1 Private (Basic Combat Training) * Man Of The Year ** Members 39K+ ** Rank Man / Woman Of The Day * Magnet League Fan Group for: https://www.roblox.com/games/3486025575/Magnet-Simulator Join here for future in-game rewards in Magnet Simulator. Updates & announcements will be posted in this group. ** Members 429K+ ** Rank Supporter * Sunset Coast Hotel & Waterpark �������������� ���� ������������ ����������! �� ����������: “�������� �������� �� �������� ��“ ��️������������ ���������� ������ �������������� on 10/07/18 ���� ����������������������������.��️ _ ������ When you think it is a trip away, why not come to Sunset Coast? We offer some of the best game passes ROBLOX has. Sunset Coast has an amazing range of activities like swimming or why not chill by the water with your friends? Or a luxurious suite! Or even a trip to the waterslides! ������ ����We provide the best stay possible while you’re here at Sunset Coast.���� __ Want a job? �� Join our group for a free instant job! Train your way up to Senior Receptionist! ���� __ �� Join our communications server by clicking the “Social Links” tab below this. �� ** Members 52K+ ** Rank Junior Receptionist * A+ High School Feel free to roleplay in A+ High School! ** Members 3 ** Rank Friend Favorites Favorites * * * * * Roblox Badges See More * Friendship * Welcome To The Club * Homestead * Bricksmith * Veteran Player Badges See All * Tragedy #2 * Got my mind on my money * You finished Airplane 2! * You played Airplane 2! * Quest Cadet * Fresh Start Statistics * Join Date 9/10/2017 * Place Visits 9,005 Games * * * *Load More * ��Update��|Ultimate Trolling GUI Hi all Here as Update Update open close gui New Update Soon! ** Playing 0 ** Visits 143 ** Created 9/7/2019 * Map Test ** Playing 0 ** Visits 0 * Baldi's Welcome To Baldis Baldi Updated Added Principal ** Playing 0 ** Visits 8,516 * Map Test ** Playing 0 ** Visits 0 Models See All * Star Glitcher (WORKING) * Sci-Fi Facility Meme Map Test * Ura_Kholkin Shirt * Rainbow Dominus Clothing See All * Money * VIP * Account Types * My Account Type: Special Ura_KholkinNoob * Friends * Followers * Following * * * * * Chat * Message * Unfollow * Trade Items * Block User * Inventory * About * Creations About Read More Alias Report Abuse Currently Wearing 2D * * * * * * * * * Friends (10) See All * proserver7 * BagaDav_2008 * Ze1Kar * Leon_19283 * Robloxian986272831 * Vlad160510 * GOPSICBros * tim20158 * ZerrgYT Collections Inventory * Verified, Bonafide, Plaidafied Groups * * *Load More * YTFMM band Nope ** Members 187K+ ** Rank Mafiosi * BIG Games™ Indie game studio with almost a dozen hit games since 2013. Formerly known as Spark Studios. �� Wanna play more games? Check it: https://www.roblox.com/groups/3959677 https://www.roblox.com/groups/4981455 Visit our site - biggames.io ** Members 689K+ ** Rank Fan * BIG Games Simulators Secondary BIG Games group! �� Wanna play more games? Check it: https://www.roblox.com/groups/2703304 https://www.roblox.com/groups/4981455 Visit our site - biggames.io ** Members 1M+ ** Rank Fan Player Badges See All * Richer than the Universe! * Richer than NikoSquared (old) * One Quadrillion! * Richer than the world! * Richer than the US Debt! * Richer than Bill Gates! Statistics * Join Date 5/5/2019 * Place Visits 0 Games *Load More * Ura_KholkinNoob's Place This is your very first Roblox creation. Check it out, then make it your own with Roblox Studio! ** Playing 0 ** Visits 0 Models See All * Map Testing * * Account Types * Account Type: Ura_Kholkin's Testing Account